


Getting Rid Of Sol

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Sol is making a nuisance of himself. How can Grace and Frankie get rid of him?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guestt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Guestt).



"Sol, I've told you, I need to cut you out of my life. That means no surprise visits. Ever. Why'd you come here?" 

"I wanted to apologize." 

"You can apologize by leaving me alone, Sol." 

"But Frankie-"

"Sol, I think Frankie told you to leave," Grace chimed in from behind Frankie. 

"Grace, please, I only wanted to apologize again." 

"You've apologized several times. She doesn't want to hear it. Leave, Sol. Before I call the cops." 

"Fine. I'll go." 

When Sol turned to leave Frankie shut the door. "You didn't have to do that, Grace." 

"Why not, he was annoying me too." 

Frankie smiled and Grace smiled back. "Want to get drunk?" Grace offered.

"Great idea. After that, I could use a night of blackouts."


End file.
